The present disclosure relates to an operation input apparatus that allows an operation input to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a storage medium for an operation input program.
As a conventional operation input apparatus, a mobile terminal has been known which displays status information of an image forming apparatus by utilizing AR (Augmented Reality).
This mobile terminal includes an imaging portion. In the mobile terminal, when an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, or a multifunction peripheral thereof, installed on a floor or the like, is imaged by the imaging portion, the imaged image forming apparatus and status information indicating whether or not the image forming apparatus is ready for printing are displayed on a screen. Thereby, a user can intuitively know the status of the image forming apparatus.
Further, in the mobile terminal, when the status information of the image forming apparatus is selected on the screen, an operation panel of the image forming apparatus is displayed on the screen to receive an operation input via the operation panel on the screen. Therefore, the user can perform an operation input to the imaged image forming apparatus.